Kevin did 11 fewer squats than Luis around noon. Kevin did 14 squats. How many squats did Luis do?
Kevin did 14 squats, and Luis did 11 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $14 + 11$ squats. He did $14 + 11 = 25$ squats.